mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The First Lapis Lazuline/@comment-24147678-20191207201618
Quite a fascinating character. She's been behind almost everything that's been happening since at least JOKERS, just as much as Pythie has. In fact both are very similar, both Machevellian manipulators doing whatever it takes and using others to fulfill their goals. They even worked together briefly over the course of ACES and QUEENS and have their own "Ideal" Magical Girls they're molding from the shadows to fill their purposes. Their goals, however, are undoubtedly opposed; and it's very clear that the alliance between Pythie and Lazuline could not last. Against the three major factions, of course these two would unite to weaken their power and influence, but with those competitors exhausted and out of the way, it's inevitable they'll come to blows eventually. And now here we are in MGRP: Black, and it seems both the Osk and Puck are on their last legs, and Caspar is firmly within Pythie's grasp to use as she wishes. Now the cold war begins as Lazuline and Pythie mobilize girls to toward their individual goals. And we even have some idea of what they want as apparently Lazuline wants to limit the number of Magical Girls in the Land of Magic, while Pythie desires to increase that number. However, that leaves only more questions about what they're doing, how their actions are supposed to support their stated goals, and what their end game truly is. Pythie, we see is using her tentacles to get Caspar, the Mao School, and by extension, the Foreign Affairs Division within her control, and this makes sense as Caspar make useful tools and those who go to the Mao School are usually comprised of highly talented, highly motivated (and likely quite moldable) Magical Girls at the least. After all, what Pythie truly wants is a Land of Magic run by Ideal Magical Girls, whatever way she can get there. But if her goal is to have that, why would she desire to increase the total number of Magical Girls all-together? After all, the Land of Magic IS losing magic, and if it does, that threatens the lives of every girl and Mage there. Something tells me she’s looking to turn the entire place into a free-for-all selection test unlike anything ever seen before, where only her ideal can survive and rise to the top. It’ll be a land of heroes paved with a foundation of corpses (and I really hope that’s the aim because that’s such an awesome route to take the story down!). As for what Lazuline ultimately wants well… it’s about as unclear as what the Mages of the Land of Magic are hoping to ultimately achieve with their aims regarding Magical Girls. It does seem she wants to maintain the Mages holding power, yet she’s not aiming for the status quo (otherwise she’d be in league with one of the three major factions). And contrary to what Pythie is doing by broadly pulling entire large, influential division into her control, Lazuline is sticking to a small clique of spies, saboteurs, and the Princesses. Which brings us to the Princesses. What is the ultimate goal with them? Lazuline mentioned at the end of QUEENS that she is pushing for Deluge to evolve from a 'princess' into THE 'queen'. That seems to assume Lazuline is preparing Deluge for absolute power in much the way Pythie is compelling Snow White toward becoming as a hero. But to what end? How will boosting the Princess series and putting Deluge in power limit the number of Magical Girls and reduce energy drain within the Land of Magic? How is what she’s doing with Blue Bell helping there (especially consider Deluge wants to kill Blue Bell now). And what is the use for Princess Lightning in this? Things are really starting to pick up and I’m seriously looking forward to where it goes.